The Unknown
by Ribu
Summary: The Great Red, Orphis and Trihexa, entities which are considered to be the strongest. But is it the truth? What about out there? After all, comparing to the whole universe, Earth is just merely a sand on the beach. With the new heir, a great ancient civilization is going to return and nothing can stop it. First story. Pairing undecided. Rate M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The origin, history and some other thing of Warframe will be altered for the sake of this story's plot. Suggestions are welcomed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my OC and my plot.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _We are descendants of an ancient and mystical civilization._

 _We were warriors, cast in steel and fury, striking our enemies in a way they could never comprehend._

 _We were protectors, our strength led the luminous sun towards which all intelligence has blossomed under._

 _We were scholars, our wisdom saturated the soil and roots of the universe grew deep under our careful tending from the shadow._

 _We were watchers, dwelling in the Void and observing the threats out there so that we could hit them where it hurted_

 _We were the victors, yet in the very end of the once everlasting war... we could only taste defeat._

 _Now..._

 _We are ghosts of the past, cinders and fragments of history, lost in the cruel flow of time._

 _But regardless of the future, we will always stand united._

 _Waiting for an heir in a long dreamless slumber..._

* * *

"Itou-san!"

Huh? Who... Oh? The class representative. Shaking his head slightly in order to get rid of his sleepiness, he turned to the source of the voice

"Is there anything you need, Kashii-san?" he said neutrally. It was rather funny how her surname was similar to his shorten surname that his classmates had to either called them by the full surname or just 'Kashi-kun' and 'Kashii-chan'.

"We're collecting the math notebook and you're the only one left." Said his class's representative with her usual smile "And I do remember asking you to call me Yui, right?"

She did? And for some unknown reasons, he could feel the gaze of his class's male population drilled into him as he was talking to the class's most prized student that he doubted the two Kuoh's Onee-sama or even Shitori Sona could compete. And if his memory served him correctly, he hasn't done anything offensive to any of his male classmates...

... right?

"Sorry. Old habit die hard." He shrugged as he passed his notebook to his long black hair classmate before letting out a small tired sigh. The day to pay the bills was coming close yet his next payday was still two weeks away...

"... Is everything okay, Itou-san?"

"Huh?" The sudden question took him completely off guard as he looked at Yui in surprise

"You've been day-dreaming since this morning." Said Yui with a hint of worry in her tone "You know that you can always come and talk to me since you're okay with me right?"

Ah, that.

"... It's nothing... It's just..."

"Is it about Akitsuki-san?"

There it was. For some unknown reasons, everytime his blue hair friend was mentioned in the presence of Yui, there was always a very well hidden edge in Yui's voice that made him shudder slightly. Worse, Fuuka would act the same whenever Yui was mentioned in her presence. What was the problem between these two anyway. Did they have some kind of conflict or rivalry that he didn't know?

But then again, if they didn't tell him, he had no reason to press anyway. After all, girls are hard to understand.

"Well, not exactly. It is..."

* * *

"So, Kashii-san knows how to be play piano and she wish to join the band?"

"Oh, and is there any problem Akitsuki-san? Your band needs someone who at least can play electric organ right?"

"Organ, not piano Kashii-san. There're differences."

"I can easily adapt, Akitsuki-san. After all, it's not like Itou-san is the best drummer yet you still invited him, no?"

Could they please not drag him into their conversation, he thought tiredly. And was it just him or there were really sparks flying back and forth between his two friends? Had he gone mad? Should he go to hospital and have his mentality and sanity checked?

Oh well, since the two remaining members of the band hadn't come, perhaps he could take a short rest. After all, he still had jobs after this and some shut-eye would always be welcomed.

' _ **...Yo... Gra...'**_

'Huh? What was that sound?' came his confusing thought as his gaze moved around only to find nothing unusual 'Perhaps it was just my imagination... Zzz... Zzz...'

* * *

This. Was. So. Tiring.

For the first time, he regretted agreeing to help his homeroom teacher in delivering the report forms to EVERY single club in the school. At least he had some music to ease his mind. And he was really graceful for his last year's birthday presents that his two female close friends had given him: a MP3 player from Yui and a pair of really good headset from Fuuka.

 _Mune no naka ni aru mono / One thing that's in my chest_

 _Itsuka mie naku naru mono/ One thing that ever fades away_

 _Sore wa soba ni iru koto/ It's that you're by my side_

 _Itsumo omoidashi te/ Please don't forget it all the time_

 _Kimi no naka ni aru mono/ One thing that's inside of you_

 _Kyori no naka ni aru koto o/ A heartbeat in the distance_

 _Koi o shi ta no anata no/ For I'm so in love with you_

 _Yubi no mazari hō no kaori/ Our tangled fingers, the scent of your cheeks_

 _Fūfu o koe te yuke/ Let them go beyond husband and wife_

As the music continued, his mind drifted to his newly form band, 'The Fallen Moon'. While it would be a long way until their first... 'debut', it was still rather promising given the abilities of the band's members, not including himself mind you. Though he was still worried about practicing at home given that he basically had nothing to help him.

Shaking his head, he casted the thought aside for another time as he walked toward the last club he had to deliver the form, The Occult Research Club. According to the rumors flying around the school, there was a large number of applicants yet the numbers of the club's members always remained the same, consisting of the two Kuoh's Onee-sama, the Kuoh's Mascot and Kuoh's Blond Prince until recently, one of the infamous Perverted Trio and another blond transferred students became the two new members. Causing quite a big uproar among the school's population.

Approaching the old school building, he took a brief glance at the clear cloudless sky. It seemed he would have no worry about raining tonight. Or better, tonight he might be lucky.

With a small smile, he raised his hand but before he could knock, a rather cold voice inside caught him by surprise

"Who's there?"

Oh well, at least he didn't have to knock the door. With that thought, he turned the door knob and what were inside made him frown. The air in the club room was so thick and heavy to the point he swore it could be cut by a butter knife. On one side of the table, there were the members of the club with their uniforms as the proof. On the other side, there was a group of women clearly NOT school's members, either staffs or students, with a blond man who kept looking at him as if he was a piece of garbage in the blond man's eyes. And finally, there was this beautiful silver hair woman in... maid outfit...

"Who are you?" said the silver hair woman as her eyes looked straight into his eyes as if daring him to tell even a small white lie.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I came to deliver the report form to the clubs." He said truthfully. He had nothing to hide anyway.

The silver hair woman looked at him very closely to the point it made him feel slightly uncomfortable, as if trying to see whether he was lying or not until she was satisfied.

"Here you are, Gremory-san." He put the form on the table before turning his back and walking back to the door "Now I will take my leave..."

Suddenly, the world around him turned orange as the cold feeling engulfed him. But before his brain could try to find out what was happening...

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

...an agonizing scream escaped his lips as the unbearable pain hit him full force along with the heat that felt like coming from a gasoline flame. The feeling of his skin being split and blistered and his nerve endings in his skin being burned along with his organs felt like being cooked from the inside increased the relentless agony tenfold.

' _ **... Your... Grace... '**_

His ten fingertips felt like they were being turned into torches, his skull felt like someone had pour lava directly on it as his spine felt like it was literally melting

' _ **... Call... for us...'**_

Please! Anyone! Make it stop!

' _ **... For you... are the heir...'**_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, RISER?!" shouted Rias in horror the moment she saw the fireball thrown by the Phenex devoured the unknown student

"Clean up some trash" sneered the blond man as Rias, Akeno and Grayfia immediately raised their hand, spells was on their lips trying to save the poor student or what remained of him "One human dying is not the end of the w..."

Before Riser could finish and Rias, Akeno and Grayfia could cast any spell, the flame was violently snuffed out by a strong gust of wind and what Rias saw next was forever imprinted into her mind.

On the floor, the once rather 'good-looking' student (in Rias's inner opinion) now was turned into a horrid blacken charred humanoid figure that kept wriggling every three seconds as the smell of burning flesh invaded her nostril and nearly made her throw up. But that was not all.

Two unknown entities now appeared in front of them, identical yet different. One black and one white. One had the left horn while the other had the right horn. Both looked humanoid yet at the same time, the feeling of the otherworldly, of something that surpassed far beyond the knowledge of any being on earth that made Grayfia's knees felt weak while the other devils were already on their last leg.

" _ **How is he?"**_ said the white entity

" _ **In c**_ _ **ritical condition."**_ Said the black one after checking the blacken humanoid figure _ **"Third-degree burn. The nervous system is heavily damaged along with nternal organs. Internal bleeding. Currently in shock. I have done all I can. Immediate medical help is required for him to survive"**_

" _ **You go with him. I will take care of this."**_

With a nod, a hologram screen appeared in front of the black one before both it and the blacken figure disappeared in a small flash.

Suddenly, all the young devils dropped down onto the floor like puppets with their strings cut as Grayfia also dropped down on her knees. For a very long time since the end of the civil war, this was the first time the silver hair woman felt so helpless as she could feel her strength and power were being sap away as the exhaustion and sleepiness were threatening to knock her down whenever her mind lost focus in even one millisecond. As Grayfia struggled to keep herself conscious, the white entity carefully inspected every unconscious devil until it reached Riser

" _ **Ah, so this is the culprit."**_ Said the white entity as a strange knife appeared in its hand. With a slash, the being drew out some blood from Riser and stored it in a strange looking vial before turning to Grayfia _**"As for you..."**_

Despite the amused tone, Grayfia could feel cold sweat running down the back of her head. That otherworldly aura coming from the white being... it made her just want to die to escape the suffocating feeling she was under.

 ** _"Pass_** **my advice to the leaders of your kind..."** its voice became so chilling that the fact Grayfia could still hold onto her conscious was the miracle in and of itself

" _ **... They should start praying to whatever deities your kind worships that what happened today will not result in your kind's extinction."**_

(End chapter)

 **Author's note: This chapter mostly is to gauge the reaction from you guys. If it's positive, I will continue. Otherwise... Anyway, please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: A small notice, Kashii Yui and Akitsuki Fuuka are not my OC, they came from the two other series "Hajimete no Gal" and "Fuuka"**

 **Chapter 2:**

" _Eh?"_

 _It was raining._

" _What are you doing in this kind of place?"_

 _Silence._

" _Where are your mommy and daddy?"_

" _... don't have one..." the curt answer came in a quiet tone "... I got thrown away. Nobody wants me."_

" _... Is that it? But it's really cold out here, you know?"_

 _The umbrella was lowered upon the smaller figure sitting on the ground before a small motherly smile appeared on the face of the taller figure_

" _If you feel like it..." the gentle voice was like a soothing melody as the child looking up "... do you want to come to my house?"_

* * *

He was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming.

" _ **What is His Grace's current situation?"**_

" _ **Good news first. Physically, His Grace will be back on his feet in about three or five Earth days. With Trinity Prime's personal involvement in the healing, His Grace's ability to use Void energy will be protected. Though we have to thank the Void that it was someone knows to deal with wounds was summoned first."**_

In front of his eyes was the black sky with a sea of stars shone brightly as he felt himself weightless and floating aimlessly.

" _ **Indeed. And the bad news?"**_

" _ **We basically have no idea about His Grace's mental state. Great physical pains can cause negative effect on one's mentality, especially if His Grace is already mentally unstable. Without a full therapy and further observation, we can only hope that 'the worst case won't happen' according to Trinity Prime's words."**_

" _ **Just the last thing we need to hear..."**_

Such a mesmerizing scenery that he doubted it could be seen from Earth.

" _ **By the way, how is the current public opinion?"**_

" _ **Joyous that we have finally found His Grace. But after knowing about what had happened to His Grace, all are demanding blood and retribution now. Some like the Zephyr even want to call in a full scale airstrike."**_

" _ ***chuckle* Only airstrike? Heh, don't tell me that those Zephyr has gone soft after the hibernation?"**_

" _ **They couldn't call in more, to be more precise. Our combat effectiveness is only above average after the slumber and we need time to fix that. We just only managed to identify a possible leader after successfully tracking the signals of the bugs Equinox Prime had planted on those 'vermins'. Even with five teams of Loki currently on the ground, it will take some time to gather all the intel on what species they are as well as their full military's ability. Not to mention setting up the necessary sabotage before bringing in the big gun."**_

If only this dream could last...

" _ **But that doesn't mean a small... 'warning' can't be given, does it?"**_

" _ **One thing you should have already known, my friend, is that when Loki Prime personally does something... he never does it half-ass. And did I mention that Mirage Prime had decided to tag along?"**_

" _ **Heh, I almost pity those poor vermins for angering our very Loki Prime and Mirage Prime."**_

" _ ***chuckle* Almost. That aside, is His Grace's first teacher ready?"**_

But what were those voice? What were they...

" _ **Oh, he is always ready. But whether His Grace is ready for him or not... We will have to wait and see."**_

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

* * *

Night time. The time which was supposed to be calm and peaceful in order to give the Underworld's citizen a necessary rest after a working day. But for some people, it was not.

Sitting behind the table, a certain redhead satan let out a mixed childish cry of exuberance and frustration. His paperwork was finally done! At least one minor problem down... and another huge problem waiting.

It had been five days after the incident caused by his cute little Ria-tan's arranged fiance and until now, nothing had happened, yet. While the Elder Council had deemed the unknown entity's 'advice' as an empty threat, Sirzechs knew better than that. To hear some unknown entity could effortlessly shaken up Grayfia Lucifuge, the very one who held the title of The Ultimate Queen, like that, Sirzechs knew it would be suicidal to recklessly dismiss the threat like that. While he had managed to convinced the council to step up the general security, a part of his mind said that it would only be the matter of time until... something happened.

Especially that the unknown entity said about devilkind's 'extinction'. Declaring the devilkind enemy or even war was understandable. But 'extinction'... That wasn't something could be declared on the whim or thrown around as an empty bluff, unless it was coming from a small company of dragons or someone who was really confident in his ability.

Or in rare cases, it came from an arrogant individual, which he must admitted that the Council had a point with that theory.

But there was another possibility that Sirzechs dreaded. What if there were more of them, not just two? Granted, it would depend on the summoner but what if somehow, more entities with similar or even greater power were summoned?

If the white entity could force Grayfia down on her knees without really doing anything, what would happen if both the black and the white entity were in presence? He would need the help of Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to emerge victorious. And it would be a victory with heavy casualties for them.

And in the worst case, there were about twenty to thirty of them... Devilkind's extinction was not a far-fetch scenario.

" _ **Would you 'allow' me to have some words with you, Sirzechs Gremory?"**_

The apathetic yet sarcastic voice nearly made him jumped out of his seat as his head snapped to the source of the voice, which was an unknown being stood passively with its arms folded. Two downward curve horns along with its outfit's black color like the color of the night with gold lines and a strange sigil on the chest gave the entity a simple yet majestic aura that only best of the best leaders could possess.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Sirzechs cautiously. How in the hell this being could come here without being detected? Even him couldn't sense its presence until this entity spoke

" _ **You will know eventually."**_ Again, Sirzechs could easily detect sarcasm laced in his unknown guest's tone _ **"That aside. I would like to know you are going to do with a certain recent... 'incident' now?"**_

"Pardon?" Sirzechs's eyebrow raised briefly before a thought came to his mind. Was this being...

" _ **One of your kind assaulted the heir of our empire unprovoked and nearly killed him, just because our heir looked like a piece of trash in that vermin's eyes."**_ The sarcasm now was replaced by pure disgust _**"What are you going to do with this, Sirzechs Gremory? You can only answer one time. No more. No less."**_

This entity... was in the same league with the two black and white entities. And had he just said 'heir' and 'empire'? He tried to find a sign proving those words were just merely bluffs but he could find none, especially when those words were said naturally like breathing. And if what this being had just said was the truth, then it could only mean one thing.

Riser Phenex, his cute little sister's arranged fiance, had unknowningly provoked a whole unknown empire. An empire that had individuals with unknown power that could easily surpass the power of the four satan.

And now, it was safe to assume that what Sirzechs would say to the entity in front of him would determine whether the whole devilkind would survive or become a real myth in the human's story.

A weight that was thousands heavier than the weight he had carried back in the devil's civil war.

* * *

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

Huh? Wha...! Ouch! What in the... Wait. This was... his room?

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

The ringing sound of his alarm clock shock him out of his stupor as before he got up from the floor and turned it off. Was everything, including the report forms delivering and the... encounter at Occult Research club, just a nightmare from the very beginning? But if it was just the nightmare, then why it felt so... real?

And what was this strange lingering feeling that kept crawling under his skin? As if it was the remnant of the agony he had felt earlier, whether it was real or not.

Shaking his head, he nimbly got out of his room. His stomach was rumbling like he hadn't eaten for days. Time to clean up and help his mother with cooking breakf...a...s...t...

"Ah, you're awake, Itou-kun." The familiar gentle tone greeted him as in the living room, there was his mother sitting calmly at the table. But that was not what gained his attention.

Sitting right on the other side of the table in seiza position, a... humanoid figure was sitting with such an alien and imitating yet serene air around him. His face was concealed by what looked like, no offense, a saucer-shaped crown along with a strange visor. His outfit was rather simple yet it possessed an aura of superior that he doubted even the best sci-fi designer could come up with something that could be even be half-good as the unknown entity's outfit.

" _ **Your Grace."**_ Said the figure with a small respectful bow

Huh? 'Your Grace'? What was the meaning of that?

"What... who are you?" came his cautious question, his eyes never left the two swords hanging on the entity's hip "... And why are you calling me like that?"

As if noticing his wary look on the swords, they quickly disappeared as if it had never existed in the first place. Just how exactly...

" _ **I am Teshin of the Conclave, Your Grace. And I mean you no harm."**_ Despite his clear reaction of disbelief after hearing the 'mean no harm' part , the one named Teshin continued _**"But before I give you any explanation or answer, may I see the back of your left hand Your Grace?**_

His left hand? Why would this Teshin want to se... e...

" _ **The Tenno Sigil."**_ said Teshin with marvel as he carefully inspected the bright lotus-liked sigil on the back of his left hand _**"The proof that you are The Heir of the Tenno. The one who will lead the Tenno to a whole new age."**_

Okay, he was completely lost now. Some explanation would be really appreciated here.

"I will go prepare a meal." Said his mother gently as she stood up from her position "Take all the time you need, Itou-kun."

Also, how could his mother act so normally in front of such an unknown entity like that?! Sure, he knew this was his mother he was talking about but there had to be some kind of line...

" _ **While I respect your desire to remain standing due to your understandable caution Your Grace, sitting down is much more appealing and more comfortable position for a possibly long conversation, no?"**_

After eyeing Teshin carefully for a few seconds, he gingerly sat down next to where his mother sat a few minutes ago as his mind pondered all the questions he wanted to ask, which happened to be a lot. Which question should he ask first?

"... Was everything real?" the tilt of Teshin's head forced him to clarify his meaning "My last memory was delivering paper to the Occult Research Club and then I saw... orange before... hot... and pain... and black and white... "

Teshin raised his right hand signalling him to stop

" _ **If you meant being incinerated to near dead five Earth days ago then yes, Your Grace."**_ Said Teshin evenly _**"Luckily, somehow you managed to summon Equinox Prime in last moments or else, we wouldn't even have this conversation in the first place."**_

It was real?! And five day ago?! Did that mean...

"You mean... I nearly died?!" he could still hear his voice became shaken and incoherent despite his best effort to calm himself down "... And the last five day... But why?... How did I... "

" _ **We put our best effort to help you fully back to your feet. The reason why it took five days was due to the time difference between Earth and the Void. What is your next question, Your Grace?"**_

Taking in a long breath as he tried to push the panic in his mind away

"... What are you, Teshin? And who are these Equinox Prime and Trinity Prime?"

Nodding his head as if he had just hit the point, Teshin said seriously

" _ **I am just a mere remnant of the Orokin era, while Equinox Prime and Trinity Prime are Tenno."**_ Again, Teshin raised his hand _**"I will explain it fully right now, just please do not interrupt me Your Grace, for this will also be the first history lesson of once proud civilization you will receive."**_

(Chapter end)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm really happy that this story has received such positive feedback from all you guys, especially when the author of this story has only played this game for about... 50 hours, give or take, so far (until the finish of this chapter) and most of the knowledge used in this fanfic come from researching, my friend's interpretation of the lore and some minor assumption on what hasn't explained. However, this will be my last warning: some of the Warframe's lore will be altered in order to be more compatible with DxDverse. That's all.**

 **Thank you for reading my rant. Now, onto the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

" _ **So that is your answer huh?"**_ _The sarcasm mixed with mild amusement was evident in the unknown entity's voice as Sirzechs's gaze was glued at his guest's expressionless face._ _ **"Not entirely unexpected."**_

 _Suddenly, the unknown entity literally disappeared into the air, much to Sirzechs's surprise as the entity's voice still echoed in his workplace_

" _ **The coordinate will be given to you soon. And a last warning..."**_ _despite his best effort, Sirzechs couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from_ _ **"... Try to double-cross me... and your kind will disappear... Starting with those ember vermins..."**_

" _What do you mean by that?" questioned the red hair satan but the reply never came. Shaking his head, Sirzechs made a mental note to call in an urgent meeting with his fellow satans tomorrow. This was not something to take lightly. If only Serafall had been here, perhaps things would have been better. The black hair girl was the one who took care of foreign affair .._

 _Wait. Why it was him that the entity decided to meet? Shouldn't they try to contact Grayfia for his Queen was the one had presented at that time? And there were Rias..._

 _A terrifying thought immediately invaded the red hair devil's mind as his hand quickly opened a drawer and took out a small paper with a mamgic circle drawn on it._

" _Ria-chan! Answer me, Ria-chan! Are you there, Ria-chan!" Sirzechs shouted at the piece of paper_

 _A few seconds of silence and Sirzechs could hear the sound of his heart beating in fast pace. Please don't tell him..._

" _ **... *Yawn*... Onii-sama? Why did you come at this h... Huh? There's no one?"**_

" _Ria-chan!" the happy cry of satan could be heard throught out the castle "You're safe!"_

" _ **Of course I am safe! But where... Onii-sama! What is this magic circle you put in my room?!"**_

" _Ahaha... Oh, just an emergency magic circle for emergency and watching..."_

" _ **... What did you just say, Onii-sama?"**_

 _Oops, he just had said it, hadn't he?_

" _ **STUPID ONII-SAMA!"**_

 _The sound of explosion came from the piece of paper ranging in his ears while was unpleasant, it at least confirmed that his super cute little sister was safe. Now there was his Queen left..._

" _Sirzechs-sama." The door of his opened as Grayfia came to the view "Your wife asked me to tone down your volume since your voice just woke Millicas-kun up"_

" _Ah, sorry about that." Sirzechs let out a chuckle of embarassment_

 _Letting out a sigh, Sirzechs dropped himself in his chair after what felt like eternity. Now he had more reasons to dislike Riser Phenex..._

" _Is there anything wrong with your sister?" said Grayfia again. So she did hear what he had shouted._

" _An..."_

 _But before he could say anything, the door of his workplace opened again, though this time was more violent as Beowolf and Ruval Phenex, much to the redhead's surprise, rushed into the room_

" _Lucifer-sama! We have an emergency situation! Lord and Lady Phenex along with their daughter Ravel and a large number of Phenex Clan members have been kidnapped!"_

" _WHAT?!" Sirzechs immediately jumped out of his seat as what the unknown entity had said quickly returned to the superdevil's mind "Explain!"_

* * *

" **Splendid job as always, Mirage Prime."**

" **Hey hey hey, my 'Prime' title is not for just for show, you know! Grabbing those vermins is just like have a drink! You really think those insects would have any chances against me?! I'm hurt, Loki-P! You do know that I am the master of masters in the trickery and illusion, right? Why the hell..."**

" **For the love of the Void, just shut up Mirage Prime."**

" **Okay okay okay! Damn you for doubting my ability, Loki-P! I have my own pride... Ouch! What was that for?!"**

" **One more word and I will you show you why a trickster can never beat a deceiver and a manipulator. Am I clear?**

" **..."**

" **Good grief."**

" **Fuck you, Lo-... Ouch! Okay okay! I will shut up!"**

* * *

Long ago, when Earth had been nothing but a giant round rock covered in magma, the universe had been ruled by a race called the **Orokin**. Being the dominant race, the Orokin had spent a great deal of time building large outposts and experimenting on genetic samples of first creatures appeared on Earth as well as creatures from other planets. As the result, the Orokin created a race of synthetic beings, which later known as the **Sentient** , to spearhead the expansion of Orokin influence beyond the universe.

But of course, it wasn't exactly a big surprise that the created had rebeled against the creator, thus marking the begining of **The** **Old War.** With their ability to subvert high levels of technology, the Sentient had quickly overwhelmed the Orokin, showing the Orokin that their method of fighting had been anything but effective against the Sentinel. Now facing with losing the war, the Orokin had created something that could replicate and fight in an autonomous way like the original proto-sentients had done. Thus, the **Infestation** had been created. However, the Infestation had not only done little to stop the Sentinels but also gotten out of control and assumed a mind of its own. In the end, it merely served as a means to make gates, ships, or orokin weapons useless to the sentients who could not adapt to the mutations.

Desperate, the Orokin had had no choice but sought to exploit Void energy after an accident aboard a spacecraft called the Zariman Ten-Zero led to a number of children developing Void powers and abilities. They took full control of the Transference program that was meant to heal the children, and instead rushed the project into weaponization.

Thus had marked the born of the first Tennos and the first Warframes. With the power of the Void, the Tenno-guided Warframes immediately revealed to be very efficient killing machines and they had actually managed to push back the Sentient to the brink of defeat.

"So... you won the war?" he asked quietly as he sat on a bench on the top of a complex while enjoying the cool feeling of the gentle wind, a strange device which oddly resembled a bluetooth piece was on his left ear. Even though there were things here and there he didn't exactly understand, he was still able to grasp the main point.

" **The Orokin? No. The Tenno won the war."** The voice of Teshin, who was currently 'cloaked' as the entity put it, continued echoed from the earpiece. Since it was Sunday, the complex seemed a little bit more rowdier and having an alien-looking entity walking around to be seen while he himself kept mumbling to himself was not exactly a great idea. **"The Sentient were not defeated without launching their last agent: Natah. She was the last-ditch effort with the sole purpose to take control over the Tenno themselves. She successfully infiltrated the Origin System, but was not able to prevent the Orokin forces from recapturing and destroying the Outer Terminus. The Orokin were victorious at the time, but the Tenno chose to betray the Orokin. In the end, the war was over with the Sentient gone and the Orokin destroyed. After cleaning the other threats like The Grineer and The Corpus, the Tenno started creating their own military empire with 32 branchs. Each branch has a specialty with one strongest individual bearing the 'Prime' title becomes the leader. While you, Your Grace, will hold the highest authority, these 'Primes' will act as a council to help you manage all the 'chores' you have to do"**

"... Wow..." it was all he managed to speak after hearing what Teshin had said. Even though he could clearly see that there were more about this war and especially this 'Natah' that Teshin had left out, he decided not to push for now.

" **But unlike the Orokin, the Tenno chose to retreat into the shadow of the Void and became the guide and the watcher for the universe."** Continued Teshin evenly **"For eons, the Tenno secretly kept the peace intact and helped countless species grow to their fullest potential. Until 'it' happened."**

"'It'?" the curiousity was evident in his voice.

" **The** _ **Great War**_ **."** Said Teshin somberly **"The Tenno had to fight against mindless and malignant creatures of great power coming from the Void itself. A war that is thousands time worse than the Old War. The Tenno emerged victorious in the end, but with the price of the empire lied in ruin while the Tenno was on the verge of extinction."**

"There were beings that strong?" the surprise was evident in his voice "What are..."

But before he could finish his question, what his eyes caught immediately stopped him: a short brown hair boyhad climbed up the fence as his right hand tried to reach toward a balloon which was stuck on a tree near there. While this wasn't something he would notice after the first glance, something inside him was screaming 'danger' at him.

... Well basically, it did seem very dangerous.

"Got it!"

The moment the boy let out a cheer when his hand finally got the balloon, the boy's body leaned forward too much and lost the balance.

Time felt like slowing down.

Before his mind could even comprehend what was happening, his body had already shot out from where he was sitting. Four long steps and he was close to the fence. A little more!

The boy now completely fell over the other side of the fence. Acting on his instinch, he slid forward as his right arm stretched through the fence, just in time to catch the hand of the boy before said boy could fall to his death.

"Hang on!" even though he was suddenly hit with exhaustion, his cry still managed to snap the people around him out of their shock as they started helping him pull the little boy up. Leaning against the fence as he tried to take in as much air as possible, his mind kept wondering what the hell had just happened. Time slow down, his speed and power...

" **What you had just experienced, Your Grace, is a 'Void Burst'."** The voice of Teshin shook him out of his stupor **"Basically, it's like a sudden boost of Void Energy enhancing your strength and abilities. While it's usually triggered when With proper training, you can control and use it as you please."**

With proper training, huh? Why did he suddenly have a feeling of doom after hearing what Teshin had just said?

* * *

" **Why I understand your reason for doing this, isn't it too overkill to kidnap this large number?"**

" **Yes, it** _ **is**_ **overkill. But it makes my threat become heavier. Plant a seed of uncertainty and fear in those vermin's mind. With right time and and in right moment, it will give us an extra edge. And one will never have too many edge on the upcoming negotiation."**

" **But you do know it can cause them to become more desperate and unpredictable, right?"**

" **That's where you and Valkyr Prime come in, my friend. The Excaliber and the Valkyr are His Grace's sword and shield after all."**

" **And the janitor whenever a mess was left behind, more like."**

" **We Loki are just His Grace's daggers, something not to show in the plain sight."**

" **Nevertheless, what you and Mirage Prime did can potentially cause an unnecessary war for the empire. Having an ally is still better than an enemy."**

" **Think of my act as you will, but do not doubt my loyalty for the Tenno and His Grace. And if you worry about unnecessary war, go and and make sure that the Zephyr and the Ember won't do anything drastic."**

" **... Sometimes I can't understand you, Loki Prime."**

" **You don't have to. If there is nothing else, I will take my leave."**

(Chapter end)


End file.
